And He Who Shall Have an Illustrious End
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Drago Bludvist may have been defeated, but his resolve is stronger than ever. Now he is rebuilding his army and it is up to Hiccup and his tribe to finally finish the job. DarkFic, some OOC, Hiccstrid (all the way) CANCELLED


On an island far from Berk, far from the remains of the Trappers Fort, far from it all, a creature nursed its clutch of four eggs tenderly. They were due to hatch very soon, months of incubation having brought them so far to bring new lives into this world. You might be forgiven for thinking the mother that laid them and was now waiting for their hatching was a bird of some kind, or a small lizard.

But these eggs were the size of a shed, the mother a dragon that made a bus seem like a toy. This dragon was a colossal Green Death, similar to the Red Death, but slightly smaller and orange mixed in with the turquoise in its scales. As well as being the Queen of a small nest of about 500 smaller dragons, this giant was rather gentler than the Red Death that ruled Dragon Island, sometimes actively providing food for its nest. But the only food on the beach at this time was for the hatchlings.

With some amount of pride, the Green Death cooed as one-by-one, the eggs began to wobble. Within minutes, they would hatch. But her motherhood was disturbed by a presence approaching the island. She looked out at the ocean, growling as another titanic dragon swam towards the island. She could sense the control of nest was in jeopardy, her unborn offspring potentially killed before they even had a chance to breath. Placing herself between the shore and her eggs, she stood her ground, awaiting her rival.

The water exploded, a grey-green dragon that was _far_ bigger than her emerging from the water and roaring competitively. Instantly, the Green Death felt outmatched. Her challenger was none other than a Bewilderbeast. She could sense its mind had been conditioned in some way, knowing nothing but controlling and intimidation. The Alpha immediately attempted to take over her mind, but something was definitely off. She eyed the Bewilderbeast and sneered in contempt at the broken stump of its left tusk. It couldn't take control of her as it was no longer the Alpha Dragon.

Atop the head of the evil Bewilderbeast, a hulk of a man stood among the various spikes, holding a pike in his one hand. His scarred face scowled as his slave failed to take over the queen before him, though it hadn't exactly been unexpected.

"If we can't take control of the nest outright," he spoke gratingly, "Then we will have to fight for it!"

With a devilish scream, he swung the pike around his head, before pointing it at the Green Death. The Bewilderbeast looked up at the man, before resettling its eyes on the Queen. He roared, challenging the Queen for control of her nest. She responded in kind, roaring menacingly, wings flared dramatically. Snarling, she charged at the false-Alpha, head-butting it as hard as she could. But her foe had battled beasts bigger than her and he shook it off like a fly had flown into him. He reared back, sucking in an ungodly amount of air, then blasting it out in flash of icy breath. The Queen opened her mouth and returned fire, deathly cold ice breath meeting hellishly hot fire. It was no surprise that the fire initially beat back the ice, but the Bewilderbeasts larger lungs and capacity won out and actually began freezing the fire. One massive shard of ice formed in such a way, that it surged forward and collided with the Queen's lower jaw, knocking a pair of teeth out of their sockets.

She screamed in pain, but still she stood her ground. She whirled around, her hefty clubbed tail swinging about and making contact with the false-Alphas foreleg. But her attack back fired when he grabbed her tail in his mouth and before she could react, he was lifting her up into the air, standing on his hind legs, before he reeled his head and slammed her into the ground, her head crushing one of the eggs.

She whined is despair as she stood up, nudging the exposed, lifeless body of a young Green Death. Turning around, she bowed her head and submitted to the enslaved Bewilderbeast, admitting defeat to the far larger dragon. With a shake of his head, the false-Alpha roared in triumph and summoned the dragons of the nest to his feet. Now, he had some level of control and Drago Bludvist snorted with demonic laughter.

"NOW!" he exclaimed, "You _belong_ to _ME_!"

From a formation of rocks up in the cliff face, a lone Scauldron watched, withstanding the call-to-arms. The technique of the human was familiar, but in a twisted way. Silently, it leapt form the rocks and gided down to the water, kissing the surface before diving in and swimming off. His disappearance went completely undetected.

_So this is something I thought of soon after watching HTTYD2. Purely what-if, though I suspect that Drago will reappear in HTTYD3. There should be more on the way._

_I also want to do more Lone Warrior and this is a Chapter Ten on the way after, what, a year on hiatus?_

_There is also a crossover in the works. Don't worry, it's a one-shot and it takes second-place in priorities._

_Story Updates fpr anyone who's interested:_

_Sisterly Bonds is remaining on hiatus. I have lost all interest with GuP for now and was having difficulties writing a new chapter anyways._

_Defilement is slow going, since I'm still planning where to go with a revised chapter._

_Wunder Variations is at the bottom of the list right now. No work done on a new chapter._

_NERV: The Transom is exactly the same._

_Mind-Break is not going anywhere. Cancelled it pretty much._

_Conundrum is cancelled._

_TOMF is middle priority._

_SpinnyTrek is cancelled._

And that's it for now.

Oh BTW…

_fireworks_*HAPPY 2015 EVERYBODY!*_fireworks_


End file.
